Wireless communication protocols include Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and Scrambled Coded Multiple Access (SCMA), among others. TDMA generally allows multiple terminals to communicate with a receiver at a particular frequency but at different times to avoid or minimize interference. CDMA generally allows multiple terminals to communicate with a receiver over a single channel using a spread-spectrum technique and coding scheme. SCMA involves allowing different terminals, sharing a bandwidth, to communicate with a receiver by using specific scrambling sequences.